disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shake Your Euphenism
Shake Your Euphenism - jest to piosenka wykonana przez Blue Man Group w odcinku "Taniec rządzi w Japonii", podczas gdy Blue Man Group występowali. Występowanie * Taniec rządzi w Japonii Tekst Let's get it going, Keep it going, don't stop (x4) It is time now to create the ultimate dance party. You may already have a catchy melody, and a fierce groove, but that's not enough. To take things over the top, you will need to employ the greatest weapon in the dance party arsenal: you will need to start shaking your rear end. Or as some people call it... Your hind-quarters Your backside Your bottom Your buttocks Your rump Your posterior Your heiny Your keister Your tush Your buns Your bum cakes Your junk-in-the-trunk Your badonk-a-donk Your squash tart Your fanny Your double-slug Your wiggle bags Your mud flaps Your rump rockets Your flesh pot Your second face Your bounce house The jiggle twins Jar Jar Binks Your bubble pop Your medicine ball Your sonic boom Ladies and gentlemen, please stand up. (x3) and SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE... Your booty. It's time to shake that freckle-muffin It's time to bake that turkey stuffin' Let your smiley bulldog loose And put some goose in your caboose Wiggle that rump-hump It's time t jiggle that jump-pump Dance to the beat that the DJ cuts There's no "if"s or "and"s JUST BUTTS. Let's get it going, Keep it going, don't stop (x3) Use your bum to stir that soup And shake it all around like Blue Man Group (Shake it 'till you bake it) (Shake it 'till you wake it) (Shake it 'till you make it) (Shake it 'till you shake it) Shake your moneymaker Your sit-biscuit Your mumbler Your chocolate cluster Your rock tumbler Your fun-cooker Your subwoofer Your horn section Your Frodo John Madden(?) Your lunch pad Moscow The Outback Your rotunda The closer The crock pot Your jumbo-tron You need to start moving your airbags The happy walrus with no tusks Your two boneless friends Your George Foreman grill Your dinner with Andre The place where all burritos go Minneapolis and St. Paul Your giant fluffy bears Ollie vs. Frasier Your Elvis Aaron Presley Your buttercup Your monster truck Your magnese Your life's work Your waffle iron Your skin smurf Your wiggle cloud Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to set your air balloons free. It's time to shake that freckle-muffin It's time to bake that turkey stuffin' Let your smiley bulldog loose And put some goose in your caboose Wiggle that rump-hump It's time to jiggle that jump-pump Dance to the beat that the DJ cuts There's no "if"s or "and"s JUST BUTTS Let's get it going, Keep it going, don't stop (x3) Use your bum to stir that soup And shake it all around like Blue Man Group (Shake it 'till you bake it) (Shake it 'till you wake it) (Shake it 'till you make it) (Shake it 'till you shake it) I, I, I, I, I-IIII... I, I, I, I, I-IIII... Wave your cell phones in the air Like you just don't care (Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!) (Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!) (Aaaaaahhhhh!) Kategoria:Piosenki